Untitled for now
by monkeysrockdude
Summary: This is my first fanfic so it isnt going to be perfect,No PP Danny goes into the ghost zone after his secret is revealed, what happens when he really gets to know the ghosts that live there, and which will he chose ghosts, or humans DxE TxV SxOC and DxY
1. Secret Revealed Dun Dun Dun

This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic so don't hate me for messing anything up and I'm too lazy to think of titles for the chapters (I will try to usually).

Please R&R

This is a Danny x Ember, NOT Danny x Sam! Got it. No Flames about that, only about the writing, or if I forget to update for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters in the series by Butch Hartman; there I think that this is good enough.

Due to popular demand I broke up the first paragraph and resubmitted it thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 1

Danny flew through the ghost zone not really paying attention to his surroundings as he thought about the events that had occurred in the past few hours: _Sam and her new boyfriend were at the movies with Tucker and Valerie on a double date Sam and Danny had gone out for a few weeks, but they fell apart and decided to stay just friends. She met her new boyfriend at a goth bookstore and into ghost fighting, unfortunately his prime target was the ghost boy. While they were at the movies Danny was ghost fighting and had just come home back to Fentonworks and changed from Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton as Danny approached the door he heard Jazz and their parents arguing he opened the door to see both parties turn and see him with wide eyes a TV was on in the background and on the news he saw a reporter at the site of his last ghost fight. The reporter was saying "Again here is video evidence that the ghost boy isn't who he appears to be" the news flashed to a video that looked like it had been shot on a cell phone of Danny changing from Phantom to Fenton. _

_Danny was shaken out of his trance by Jazz shouting "RUN" as Maddie and Jack Fenton took their ecto-guns out and pointed them at Danny. Danny was too shocked to do anything but stand and stare dumbly at his parents wile Jazz took his hand and sprinted out the door with Danny in tow. Danny heard his father's voice yell, "Jazz bring that spook back here so we can tear him apart molecule by molecule". _

_Jazz led Danny across town to Sam's house where they encountered Sam's boyfriend at the door holding an ecto-grenade launcher pointing it at Danny with Sam behind him saying, "I'm so Sorry Danny". Jazz sprinted away from the house with Danny still in tow being closely followed by Sam's boyfriend Allen, and both of the Fenton parents Jazz had barely managed to out run them dragging a dazed Danny behind her. As they reached Tucker's house Valerie came flying out of a window on her jet sled with Tucker calling out from behind her still in the house, but poking his head out the window, "Sorry Dude". As Valerie shot she narrowly missed Jazz and said, "Stop defending that freak, Jazz" this time firing a warning shot at Jazz. Danny suddenly yelled, "ENOUGH!" and his eyes glowed green. "All of you can threaten me, but you will NOT hurt my sister". Danny changed into Phantom and turned himself and Jazz intangible as they flew back to the Fenton Lab. Danny opened the portal as he said to Jazz, "Thank you Jazz, for everything, but for now I have to go into the ghost zone and get away from everything". Jazz replied with a hug, "I know little brother, I know, but you are always welcome to come and visit me." and with that Danny Phantom left Amity Park. _Danny sighed as he thought about this and proceeded to fly straight into a giant clock tower.

"Hello Danny" a familiar voice said as its owner floated out of the shadows.

"Hi Clockwork" Danny replied dejectedly as he flew into the tower with the ghost of time, that now appeared as a child.

Clockwork changed into an elderly ghost and said "Ah, Danny Phantom, you defended your town for so long, but only one person in it would defend you, I find it very ironic"

"That's why I'm here in the ghost zone" Danny replied. "I don't know what to do".

"Might I make a suggestion." Clockwork said as he changed from and elderly ghost into a ghost looking in his mid-twenties.

"Shoot" Danny said nonchalantly.

"Go to Danielle Phantom's lair, it has been hailed as a haven of peace for ghosts throughout the ghost zone. It is the one place where the Christmas truce holds year round; not that it's Christmas every day, but you know what I mean, it is always peaceful." Clockwork told the depressed half ghost.

"I'd love to see Dani, but I don't want to impose or anything" Danny said.

"Then ask her if you can stay for a while, and eventually you will get your own lair, but it is best you let the other ghosts know you will be living in the ghost zone under truce." Clockwork advised.

"Thank you Clockwork, I'll go see her now."Danny replied to the ghost as Clockwork changed back into a child.

"You are welcome Danny Phantom" Clockwork said as Danny flew off into the ghost zone.

**Meanwhile at Fentonworks**

"How could you!" Jazz screamed at her parents as she slammed her suitcase down. "How could you do that to Danny!"

"Jasmine Fenton what are you talking about, and why do you have a suitcase?" Maddie Fenton inquired looking at her daughter strangely.

"You treated Danny like he was an evil ghost bent on world domination" Jazz pointed out while still screaming, "He has been protecting this town for two years since he was fourteen"

"Now Jazz, there is no such thing as a good ghost" Jack said pointedly, "and answer your mother's other question"

Jazz still shouting, her voice now starting to get horse, "Danny was a good ghost, and I'm moving out, will live at my apartment at Yale for now, then I don't know what, but I can't live under the same roof as you pair of stubborn-ghost-obsessed-Danny-hunting parents. First though I have to send Danny a message to tell him where I am." With that Jazz took the Fenton Boo-merang tied her headband to it and threw it into the ghost zone. Then she stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her, as tears streamed down her face.

A few hours later at Fentonworks

"Jack", Maddie said "I'm not sure if we did the right thing earlier, I mean, Danny still is our son."

"I know how you feel Maddie, but he was a ghost, and still I'm not sure if that is enough to condemn him for. Jazz left just because of that." Jack said glumly, he had not been his normal happy-go-lucky self ever since Danny left. "I'm still not sure…"

How did you like that for my first ever chapter? Please review, I was up past midnight because I couldn't sleep without finishing this

I should update sometime very soon unless I hit a huge writer's block, (Knock on wood).

I made it around the time of the third season, so Danny is 16, Jazz is 18 and Dani is 14, I did this so Jazz could stay at Yale while she ran away.


	2. In the Zone

Chapter 2 is up yay Please R&R

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to write this out for every chapter, but anyways Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, one of the best shows on TV (I know there aren't any new episodes, but the reruns are still great)

Chapter 2

"Danny!" A voice yelled as Danny Phantom noticed a silver and black blur flying at him at an incredibly high speed.

"Hi Dani" Danny said as he was slammed down onto a floating rock that looked like it was carved into the DP symbol by the excited fourteen year old half ghost, while she gave him a huge hug

"Danny! How are you? Why are you here? How long can you stay? Where are Sam, Tucker, and Jazz?" Dani said in on breath, obviously ecstatic to see him.

"Okay in order, I'm fine, the world found out my secret and I was chased around town by my parents and by Sam and Tucker's respective, boyfriend, and girlfriend, while Jazz tried to protect me, I can stay as long as you let me, or until I find a lair of my own I don't know where Sam and Tucker are and last I heard, Jazz was going off to Yale." Danny replied with a sigh and receiving a look of sympathy from his "cousin"

"Why would they do that after all that you have done for them" Dani inquired "I mean you protected them and never fought them, they still did that? That's so mean, but at least Jazz tried to help you."

"I know what you mean, but can I stay with you for a while anyway" Danny said with a pained look on his face as if he was remembering something very sad.

"Sure" Dani replied cheerfully as ever, "I can't wait to show you my lair, it is sweet" and with that she flew off at a high speed with Danny right next to her, as they started to reminisce about some of the fun times that they had shared. They flew for a few minutes until they arrived at a giant forest on an island, "Well, here we are" The forest was filled with all kinds of trees, and at the boundary there was a sign that had a fist in a red circle, with a slash through it, a universal symbol for no fighting. Danny floated with his jaw dropped as he surveyed the island.

"Dani this is amazing" Danny said with awe in his voice, "How do you make sure there is peace here all the time"

Dani replied calmly, for once, "This is the ghost tree forest, all of the trees that died, or were cut down come here, they keep the peace, there is no fighting with the intent of hurting the other ghost in the forest, sparring is allowed, but nothing serious. Lots of weak ghosts come here to avoid getting hurt by others like Skulker, or Technus, I'm probably the strongest ghost here, but I live here because I love the weather." At this she pointed out that the island was like a tropical oasis. With that her usual mischievous grin returned. "I can't wait to see Youngblood's face when he sees you staying with me"

"Youngblood?" Danny said with an eyebrow raised looking at Dani questionably.

"Yep, he's my best friend, and his big sister Ember stops by sometimes with him, but all she does is sit on the beach with Johnny 13 and Kitty" Dani said happily. "Maybe you can make things up with them now that you will be living in the ghost zone from now on."

"Yeah right", Danny said dejectedly, being reminded of his self imposed exile from Amity Park

"Danny," Danielle said warningly, "Promise me that you will at least try to give them a chance".

"I'll give them a chance, but I doubt that they would give me one, I mean I've put them all back into the ghost zone at least ten times each, now I know why all the ghosts go to the real world all the time, it can get really boring here at times. No offense" Danny said regretfully.

"None taken." Said Dani

"Oww" Danny said as something metallic hit him in the back of the head, he turned to see his sister's headband wrapped around the Fenton Boo-merang with a note attached to it. As Danny read it he asked Dani, "Is there a ghost portal anywhere near the east coast, preferably the northern part?"

In the human world

Tucker and Sam were eating together at the Nasty Burger; Tucker had a Triple Nasty Burger with bacon, while Sam just had a veggie burger. They both felt immensely guilty, they had let their best friend down in his time of need, because Valerie and Allen were ghost hunters and were hunting Danny. Valerie and Allen felt bad too because Danny was their friend too, they just didn't understand at the time, what was going on, they just saw the report and assumed the worst. Jack and Maddie were taking it the worst a few days after Danny and Jazz left they broke down, Sam and Tucker tried to comfort their friends parents, but they were too depressed. The only thing that made them feel any better about it was when Sam and Tucker called Jazz to ask her to come home because the Fenton parents were breaking down from Danny leaving. Jazz said that she forgave them but said that they should apologize to Danny, not her. After that Jazz went back to Yale, but said that she would call them if she saw Danny. When Jazz left to go back to Yale, she left a depressed town.

As Sam and Tucker were eating Tucker's PDA started beeping signaling that he had a call. "Hello?" Tucker said as he picked up the PDA that doubled as his cell phone.

"Hi, Tucker", came Jazz's voice

"Jazz, why are you calling me? Is Danny there?" Tucker asked apprehensively

"That is exactly why I'm calling you" Jazz replied, "Danny was here and he left me a note while I was gone. It says 'Jazz, I'm staying with a good friend in the ghost zone, I might be dropping by to see you from time to time, because there is a natural portal in New Hampshire, and I can get to Yale in no time from there, I don't think that I will be going back to Amity Park anytime soon. –Danny'" Tucker just sat there with his mouth open, he had assumed that Danny would come back to Amity Park soon, and that he just needed to go into the ghost zone for a while just to cool his jets. "Please don't tell mom and dad, they would be torn apart if they heard this." Tucker agreed and after saying goodbye to Jazz, he turned to Sam and he saw that she understood, they had just lost their best friend. With that they both started crying again.

Well, how was it? Yeah I made Ember Youngblood's sister, just so she could see Danny soon and I could have a way to introduce them. I'm thinking of Danny meet/ get re-introduced to Johnny 13 and Kitty first though.

Please R&R, I will update anyways, but I appreciate your feedback


	3. Getting Reacquainted

Thank you everyone for reviewing, I will try to keep your reviews in mind as I write this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Lucky him.

I would like to thank so many people for reading, I write for your pleasure, so please keep reading.

I still am open for suggestions for a title.

Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Dani", Ember said as she dropped her younger brother, Youngblood, off at the ghost girl's island lair with his skeleton parrot, not that she would ever admit it, but Ember really cared for her brother and would feel terrible if anything happened to him, she was really glad that they could play on this tropical island where peace ruled and she could hang out with Kitty and Johnny without constantly worrying about her little brother, "have you seen Johnny and Kitty around?"

"Last I saw they were down at the beach with Danny" Danielle grunted as she and Youngblood started to wrestle in the sand while the parrot looked down on them from above as a judge. Ember raised a questioning eyebrow at this 'Danny who' she thought, but Dani and Young blood were too busy wrestling to notice this so Ember figured she would find out when she got there.

When she had walked down the path to the most popular beach in the ghost zone Ember saw Desiree, sunning herself on a blanket. Near Desiree, a few ghost children were playing tag while others were playing in the waves.

Ember continued to walk down the beach until she arrived at her favorite hangout that she shared with Johnny and Kitty. Kitty let out a shriek of joy as Ember came into view, the two other ghosts there looked at her strangely, and then continued talking about Johnny's bike. "Finally," Kitty said, "I've been waiting forever, those two have been talking about Johnny's bike and completely ignoring me-"

"Come on Kitten, it's not like that" Johnny protested as the other ghost laughed still with his back to her, leaning on the bike.

_That ghost looks familiar _Ember thought to herself as she looked at the teenage ghost with white hair, a black and green shirt, and silver shorts. _He looks a bit like –_ Ember gasped as the ghost straightened up and she saw the DP logo on his shirt. She finally recognized the ghost talking to Johnny. It was Danny Phantom!

"What's _he _doing here?" Ember asked in a shocked voice. _This must be the Danny that Dani was talking about_

She looked from Kitty to Johnny for answers, and all that she got was a _'Ask him yourself' _from Kitty as Johnny whistled trying to act innocent.

"So" Ember said, "are you going to answer my question or not?" this question was met with an impatient sigh from Kitty

"If you want to know ask him yourself" Kitty said, reiterating what the look had told her.

Ember rounded on Danny, "So dipstick, why are you here" Ember inquired.

"Why else, my parents found out my secret along with the other ghost hunters and they ran me out of town" Danny said with a sigh, "and Clockwork suggested that I stay with my cousin, Dani."

Ember was shocked, she had always thought that the people of Amity Park would accept him for who he was, after all he had saved that town more times than she could count. _Wait a sec, did he just say that Dani was his cousin!? I thought that they looked similar._ She noticed Danny handing over five bucks to Johnny, and asked "What is that for?"

Danny said "We had a bet, I said that you would laugh your ass off when you heard that, he said that you would be too shocked to speak, needless to say he was closer." By the end of that little speech Johnny was laughing so hard that it took an elbow in the ribs from Kitty to calm him down.

"Well that sucks for you, but why should I trust you?" Ember said in a wary tone.

"Good point" Danny returned, "but what can I really do to you, I've always just sucked you into the Fenton thermos and sent you back in here I can't do that you are already in here; and no offense, but do you really think that I would have been staying in here for a week if I still had a home in the human world, it can get really boring here."

"No crap, why do you think we go into the human world so much, baby pop." Ember said with a weak laugh, she was still getting adjusted to the fact that Danny Phantom was here and not trying to attack any of the ghosts in the area.

"Me and Kitty figured that he could hang with us, he's not all bad." Johnny 13 said, "He likes bikes too, I can finally talk to someone about car stuff and things like that, you and Kitten never like to talk about it"

"Come on Ember think about it" Kitty pleaded and then in a lower voice added just for Ember to here, "and besides, you gotta admit, he is kinda cute"

"Fine." Ember said exasperated _Jeez they sound like they want to keep a puppy or something _"He can hang with us, but if he tries anything he is out. Got it"

"Got it" all three replied at once.

"Sweet" Danny said "Now I just need to find a 'lair', or that's at least what Clockwork said"

"You don't have a lair" Johnny said in shock, "but that's one of the essential things for a ghost to have"

"Why would I be crashing at Dani's if I had one" Danny replied clearly puzzled, "I mean what's so important about it anyway"

"Don't you know anything dipstick" said Ember, "Without a lair a ghost dies within days, probably the only reason that you haven't yet is that you are part human. If you're so clueless we'll help you pick one out, come on hop on" she motioned toward her guitar which was now hovering a few inches off the ground. Danny blinked evidently surprised at the sudden show of friendliness. Johnny and Kitty were getting on the bike. "Well, are you coming or not?" Ember said offering a hand obviously meaning for him to get on the guitar with her.

"Why are you doing this? You just said yourself that you don't trust me, why are you helping me?" Danny said warily as he stepped onto the guitar.

"First off I don't trust many people fully, only Johnny, Kitty, Youngblood, and Dani, but I trust you enough to help you, and second off it takes a lot to gain my complete trust, so don't even ask what you can do to gain that trust, it takes time, and you need to prove to me that you are reformed."

And on that note they flew off in search of a lair for Danny as something else was happening at Fentonworks, unknown to the four teenage ghosts that were already deep in conversaition.

* * *

At Fentonworks a huge crowd gathered outside as the Fenton parents along with Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Allen tried to calm the crowd that was becoming more mob like by the second. Dash was near the front of the crowd, shouting "Where is Fen-toenail, he is going to get the beating of a lifetime for hiding this from us."

"Yeah." came Paulina's shrill voice from somewhere near Dash, "He so could have dated me if he had told me earlier, I'm insulted."

There were more lame complaints coming up en masse from the crowd as the crowd grew bigger with people joining it.

"Danny is not here." Maddie said angrily for the third time, "He flew off into the Ghost Zone after the newscast." She felt guilty about the half truth, she had left out the part about them chasing him out of town, but some things are better left unsaid and this was one of them.

After half an hour the crowd finally dispersed and all six of the people left out in front of Fentonworks were thinking the same thing _Danny, when will you be back?_

_

* * *

_

I finally figured out how to work the line thing as seen above^ Yay me!!!

Well how did ya like it. It took me a while to update because I had a ton of homework this week, also it took me a while to figure out the best way for Danny and Ember to get reintroduced I chose Johnny 13 and Kitty because Danny helped their relationship in one episode when they have a fight an Kitty overshadows Paulina to get back at Johnny.

Anyways, Plz R&R thanks for the Reviews to all who did write reviews As you can see I re submitted the first chapter and broke up the first paragraph for you.

Also thank you to anyone that read my story, Again I write for you so I hope you appreciate it

Thanks again and sorry for the delay in updating at least it's only a week to wait, not a month or anything like that.


	4. I'm so sorry

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but as soon as I finished the last chapter my teachers started piling on homework and the only time I didn't get a literal ton homework, Thanksgiving break, my mom grounded me and took away my computer, she said it was something along the lines of so I could think about the meaning of not running in the house to get to the computer (I was really excited to write this chapter), how unfair is that, I mean I run in the house every day and the day she actually chooses to punish me is the one day I have no homework. By the time I got my computer back I found that I had become less inclined toward Danny Phantom and more inclined toward Harry Potter and the Wheel of time (Mostly Harry Potter) because of the amount of reading I have been doing with the absence of my laptop. I know I'm an ass, but I will come back to this story It's just a matter of when. Until then I give anyone who wants to permission to base another story off this, but I repeat I WILL BE RETURNING TO THIS FIC SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE. DO NOT PANIC!!! Again I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.


End file.
